Daydreamin'
by HelenaAmpjam
Summary: Sora and Sunao are together again after the burning down of the lab. But why is Sunao avoiding Sora? Medicine abuse, collapsing in showers, sleeping with your hair wet and confessions.


Intro The scene is two weeks after the lab burns down. Sunao and Sora are back at school safe and sound- although a doubt within Sunao still lingers. Sunao is currently alone in the room and Sora is out, being forced (aka helping/blackmailed) to do Club activities with Matsuri.

Sunao sat up from bed and stared longingly at the pillbox at the edge of the bedside table. It had been what, four, five hours since he last had had a dose? "Nah, must've been at least six. I really should take another dose… shouldn't skip any… yeah." He mumbled as he reached for the small blue box. He shook four pills out, paused, put half of them back in, then decided that the "two pills per dose" instruction could go to hell. He needed the extra dosage anyway- he would lie to Nanami that a bottle got stolen by "those idiots from the next class again" later- he had steadily depleted his entire month's supply of sleeping pills within two weeks.

He felt a stab of guilt as disobeying his sensei's instructions as he crunched the white pills hard between his teeth and felt the rush of the satisfyingly bitter taste spread over his tongue- he didn't bother downing them with water anymore. Or was it that he actually enjoyed the taste now? He wasn't sure and he didn't care anymore. What he did care about was the amount of sleep that he was supposed to be getting- and obviously couldn't achieve, no matter how many warm drinks he had before bed, no matter how many pillows he cuddled, no matter how early he forced himself to go to bed. He had a very bad case of insomnia, and he was suffering badly from rapid mood swings and such. He was aware that he wasn't the only one suffering though- it had rubbed off him onto Sora.

He sighed as he got off the bed and grabbed a towel- he wanted a- no, needed a shower. The bathroom was all his without Sora around anyway- although he secretly loved taking showers with his beloved Sora previously, he just wanted to be left alone now- he didn't want Sora cuddling him to sleep anymore; he didn't want to wake Sora up anymore, he didn't want to hang out with Sora during lunch and after school anymore- he just wanted him out of sight. He didn't understand why himself. He loved Sora dearly, so why did he feel like avoiding him now? He understood that his feelings of love for Sora deepened even more after the incident of the lab- so why was he feeling even emptier than before? He was so confused. Sunao leaned his forehead against the bathroom tiles as he turned on the shower, allowing icy cold water to soak his still-clothed self. "It… feels so comforting…" he whispered as he slid down the tiles onto the floor. As his wet bangs plastered themselves down the sides of his cheeks, he blinked and realized that he tasted something salty in the water that was trickling down his face. He laughed bitterly and slid onto the floor, under the unrelenting water that was coming down from the showerhead. "Now I can finally cry without lying to myself." He felt a strong wave that consisted of fatigue and sleepiness and closed his eyes. The pills were finally working…

Although the pair weren't openly a couple (no way in hell with Sunao ever confess his feelings for Sora, as well as TO Sora), they enjoyed each other's company very much (yes, even amidst all the squabbling and punching on Sunao's part which Sora pointed out several times felt more like a poke rather than a punch) and were almost together 24/7 taking into consideration that they shared the same room and class- Sora's face was the first and last thing he would see everyday (much to his annoyance and delight). But due to the incident that happened two weeks earlier, Sunao had changed for the worse- instead of giving Sora the usual cold treatment and the trademark "humph", hair flick and stomping away whenever Sora tried to ask him something or said something that he didn't mean, Sunao avoided Sora whenever possible.

It wasn't just at breakfast and lunch break- when Sora went to sleep it was usually by himself in the room, and when he woke up it was to find Sunao's bed neat and tidy, sometimes without the trace of being slept in. Sora tried many times to search for Sunao during breakfast, lunch and after school when Sunao didn't have counseling sessions with Nanami- but failed each and every single time. He really didn't have a clue where that rose-haired boy went every time- and he was getting desperate. Sunao was not only starting to cut his sessions with sensei, but classes as well. He felt that if he didn't try to find him, Sunao would eventually disappear from his life- again.

"Damn it, where does that chibi go to every time?!" Sora fumed as he stomped down yet another corridor. He didn't understand why Sunao was acting like that-surely he had recovered from the shock of being brain-washed and controlled by Aizawa? Aizawa was gone anyway- the lab had burned down two weeks ago. Surely Sunao wasn't suffering from the "déjà vu" experience? They had BOTH made it out safely- Sora would rather die than leave Sunao again, they both knew that well. Sora agitatedly ran his fingers through his hair. Perhaps he should check their room again.

Sunao felt his long, damp hair sticking uncomfortably to his neck, and obviously, soaking the pillow. 'Damn-' he thought; "I hate sleeping with my hair wet… huh? But wasn't I in the shower…" he trailed off as he forced his eyes open. His line of vision consisted of pillows, a huge mound of blankets, and, to his dismay, a very worried Sora. A worried Sora was an unusual Sora, and that meant that it was a Sora who would ask many, many questions. Sunao groaned and dove under the mountain of blankets again- he really didn't feel like explaining himself- and most importantly he didn't know how. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to not listen to the questions that he knew was coming. He felt Sora's weight shift from the foot to the head of the bed and blinked- he was even more surprised to find himself being sat up and leaned against Sora's chest. He caught himself unaware as he softly moaned at the pleasure of being cuddled again- Sora felt so warm and… well… comforting. Was it his imagination or was Sora warmer than usual? It was then that Sunao realized that he was completely naked.

He blushed furiously and tried to yank the covers higher- much to Sora's amusement. Sunao was so… demure about these things. 'That's what makes him so irresistible' A happy Sora thought as he stopped Sunao with ease. Sunao, still blushing furiously, turned his face to the side with a semi-rebellious "humph" and tried not to melt as he snuggled against the wonderful warmth. He knew that Sora was doing this to prevent him from escaping- Sora knew that Sunao simply loved being cuddled, snuggled against, glomped and hugged in any manner possible-he just couldn't help himself. (xDDD)

"Who gave you permission to take off my clothes?" Sunao pouted. Sora hugged him closer and whispered close to his ear- "I don't need your permission." Sitting Sunao on his lap, he proceeded to trail kisses down the nape of his neck


End file.
